Itchy
Itchy & Scratchy & Happy Tree Friends is a special Happy Tree Friends-Simpsons crossover episode (fan-made). Roles Starring Roles *Itchy & Scratchy Featuring Roles *Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Sniffles, Handy, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky, Pop, Cub, Mime, Russell, Disco Bear, Lifty & Shifty Appearances Various characters from The Simpsons Krusty the Klown's Kommentary "A magical transportation machine sends Itchy and Scratchy to the HTF universe. Itchy and Scratchy continue their killing spree while numerous HTF characters get in the way. Also appearing will be the Simpsons family watching from their TV, as well as a special guest appearance by the infamous Sideshow Bob. It's gonna be an ALL OUT BLOOD FEST!" Plot Scratchy builds himself a transportation machine so he can transport himself to Itchy's house and kill him with the element of surprise. However, Itchy pops out of the machine and starts chasing Scratchy with a machete. Scratchy trips Itchy and he falls into the machine, but as he laughs, Itchy grabs Scratchy's tail. Trying to grab on, Scratchy accidentally presses three buttons on the machine, making the scanner spell "HTF", and both Itchy and Scratchy get sucked into a portal. Itchy and Scratchy fall from the sky and wind up in the middle of HTF land. Their bodies now resemble the typical HTF shape. Itchy's machete falls on the ground, and he picks it up. Scratchy once again runs for his life. Cuddles walks by and sees Scratchy run past him, but before he could notice anything, Itchy slices him in half with the machete. Scratchy reaches the town and tries to look for something to kill Itchy, when he spots a flag on a pole. After sawing it off, Scratchy runs while holding the pole with the pointed end facing the front. Passing by were Disco Bear, Handy, and Petunia, who all got impaled by the flagpole. With the flag now painted red with blood, Scratchy holds up the flag while searching for Itchy. Meanwhile at the harbour, Russell prepares to ride his pirate ship off to sea. Suddenly, Itchy appears behind a barrel on the ship and runs toward one of the cannons. He fires a cannonball at Russell's head and then rides the cannon off the ship, which then sinks. Scratchy sees Itchy riding the cannon in the horizon. He sees that Itchy is about to fire at him, so he runs again. Itchy fires the next cannonball at Scratchy, but he misses and hits Cub playing in the sandbox, shocking Pop. Itchy decides to take a break and have a little "fun". He puts several sharp objects on a merry-go-round, then spins it. As a result, the objects fly off and impale Toothy, Giggles, Mime, and Nutty. Scratchy soon runs into the walls of a laboratory. There, he sees Lumpy and Sniffles working on a giant robot. Scratchy sneaks inside, climbs into the robot, and reaches the robot's control room. He makes it move and walk out of the laboratory, crushing Sniffles in the process. Lumpy tries to help Sniffles regain conciousness using a defibrillator, but shocks him too much that he explodes. Scratchy begins destroying the town. Itchy sees this and decides to do something. He runs past Flaky, who was cowering under a chair. Lifty and Shifty are seen stealing from a cash register in a nearby store. Itchy runs inside the store and grabs a screwdriver. Shifty tells him that he must pay for it, but Itchy instead uses it to stab him and Lifty. Itchy then climbs the giant robot and uses the screwdriver to open a hatch. He grabs several wires and tangles them together. The robot soon explodes, causing a nearby Flippy to flip out. Scratchy falls into a fountain. Just as Scratchy climbs out, Itchy strangles and ties him up with the wires and pushes him back into the fountain, electrocuting him. Itchy laughs over his victory, but then is stabbed through the heart by Flippy. THE END is shown on the screen. Epilogue The scene zooms out on a TV. The Simpson family has been watching it on their couch, along with several other Simpsons characters behind. Bart and Lisa were laughing, while Homer asks if there will be a Happy Tree Friends-Family Guy crossover. Comic Book Guy responds "Unlikely". Just then, Sideshow Bob surprises everyone by barging through the door with a knife. Everyone screams (except Grampa Simpson who was asleep). Before anything else was seen, the screen faded black. Deaths #Cuddles is sliced in half with Itchy's machete #Disco Bear, Handy, and Petunia are impaled by the flagpole #Russell's head is blasted off by a cannonball #Cub is crushed by a cannonball #Toothy, Giggles, Mime, and Nutty are killed by sharp objects #Sniffles either dies from being crushed by the giant robot's foot or from exploding #Itchy stabs Lifty (in the eye) and Shifty (in the chest) #Scratchy is strangled and electrocuted to death #Itchy is stabbed through the heart by Flippy #The Simpsons characters are supposedly killed by Sideshow Bob (debatable and offscreen) Trivia *Happy Tree Friends and The Simpsons are owned by Mondo Media and 20th Century Fox, respectively. *This is the only appearance of the Simpsons crossovers (though Itchy and Scratchy appear in a few fan version HTF episodes after). *Splendid, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, Lammy and Mr. Pickles are the only main HTF characters not to appear in this episode. Truffles also didn't appear in a cameo. *Pop, Lumpy, Flaky, and Flippy were the only HTF characters to survive. *Sniffles was debatably the only HTF character not killed by Itchy or Scratchy (if he survived being crushed by Scratchy controlling the robot's foot, he was killed when Lumpy shocked him) *For some reason, the Simpsons characters at the end have the HTF style and are various animals. It is confirmed that this will be their only appearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Season 13 Episodes